


A Little World

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Nanami build a fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



_Is he still going to be there?_

 

I don’t know. On the one hand, it’s the middle of vacation and everyone’s gone, but on the other hand, I don’t know if he has the same holiday schedule as I do or if he left to go see family like everyone else did.

 

_I’ll just have to wait and see, I guess, like the NPCs do in my games…_

 

_I wonder what it’d be like to be in a dating sim, to spend all your time waiting for someone who-_

 

“Sorry for being late, Nanami.” he says, as he sits down next to me and pulls me out of my thoughts, and why did I start thinking about dating sims when I suck at them?

 

“...no, it’s okay. Are you on vacation too?” I ask, hoping to banish the dating sims from my mind.

 

“I am… there’s no one in the Reserve building, so I thought I’d come up here and see you…” he answers, before turning away from me.

 

_Is everything okay, Hinata?_

 

_There’s also no one here, so thanks for showing up…_

 

I’m about to thank him when I feel a raindrop on my head, and if we stay out here, we’re probably going to get drenched.

 

“I probably should’ve come earlier…”

 

“No, it’s fine. We can go inside.” I answer, before grabbing his hand and walking him to my room.

 

* * *

 

_Oh, I’m out of batteries… so I guess the rain was actually a good thing?_

 

Hinata’s standing outside my dorm like it’s a final boss’ dungeon, and I don’t know why he’s doing that, but he probably didn’t think watching me look for batteries was all that interesting.

 

“Sorry that my console ran out of batteries.”

 

“Um… that’s fine… I… um… should we really be here, Nanami?”

 

“We are the only two people in this building right now; I don’t think anyone cares.” I blurt out, as he finally takes a step through the doorway and almost trips over my chair.

 

_Did I do something wrong, Hinata? Would you prefer if we went somewhere else?_

 

“Your room’s really nice, Nanami.” he says, and he seems to be making a tower out of some of my plushies. It’s kind of like he’s playing Minecraft with them…

 

“Thanks. What’re you doing?” I ask, as I join him on my bed.

 

_I have more of them, but they’re somewhere… so either under the bed or in the closet?_

 

“Um… I actually had no idea that I was doing anything, so let’s just say that I was trying to build a fort?”

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” I answer, as I pick up another toy and place it on top of his pile.

 

_So, we’re playing Minecraft in real life? Or maybe this is more like Tetris?_

 

“Nanami, I don’t think-” Hinata begins, before the entire pile collapses, and maybe I should’ve put the roof up later…

 

_Well, in order to build a good fort, you need supplies. And I have a lot more supplies._

 

“We can always build another one.” I answer, before I start searching my closet for toys.


End file.
